The Scorpius Malfoy Chronicles
by cursedinsanity
Summary: Join Scorpius Malfoy as he sets off into his first year at Hogwarts.
1. Diagon Alley

**Disclaimer: Everything owned by JKR.**

**This story takes place right before the epilogue of **_**Harry Potter and the Deathly Hollows**_**. **

**Thanks to Deviant-Little-Angel for the inspiration of writing this. Hope you all like it!**

**

* * *

**

Scorpius Malfoy stared at the ceiling as he lay on his bed. _What to do today?_ He wondered. Just then he remembered today was the day his parents promised to take him to Diagon Alley. Weeks had passed since he received his acceptance letter to Hogwarts, the young man had insisted to his parents on the need to get the required supplies early. Though his expression did not show it, he was worried that he would get the 'last picked' items. But he knew his father, Draco, would only allow the best for his son. He was a Malfoy after all.

He uncovered himself from his silk sheets and quickly got ready for the day. After taking a hot shower, Scorpius threw on a simple white button down shirt, black slacks, and a black cloak which bore the Malfoy family crest. He took a quick glance around his meticulously clean room and grabbed a letter from atop a mahogany bureau and placed it in his cloak pocket.

As Scorpius walked towards the door, he heard a knock before one of the house elves meekly opened the door. The young elf had droopy ears and wore a dirty pillowcase which at one point in time had been white. Chip smiled, glad to see Scorpius was awake. Chip looked up to Scorpius with large brown eyes, a genuine smile pasted on his face, "'G'morning Young Master, you father sent me to wake you, but you already are!" He joyfully exclaimed. "Come, come!" Chip said as he motioned for Scorpius to follow him down the stairs. "Master says for Young Master to hurry!" With that, Scorpius followed the young elf down the marble staircase and into the lavishly furnished living room where both his parents awaited.

"Here he is! Here he is!" Chip joyfully shouted as he bounded happily towards Draco Malfoy who sat on a couch beside his wife. The elf slowed his pace as he neared his master and stopped at Draco's feet. "Thank you" the Draco stated with a smile, dismissing the elf. Both Astoria and Draco looked at their son, surprised to see him dressed and ready to go.

"Well hello there handsome" Astoria greeted her son.

"Good morning Mum, g'morning Dad" Scorpius said as he sat himself next to his mother.

Both Astoria and Draco were elegantly dressed, ready for the days events. Astoria beamed proudly at her son, looking so much like his father. She stroked his platinum blond hair before she planted a kiss on his forehead.

"MUM!" The young boy yelled out, pulling away from his mother.

"Alright, alright." She laughed. "Are you ready to go?" she asked.

"Of course!" Scorpius exclaimed in excitement.

Draco chuckled as he stood and lead his family through the main doors, "Well let's hurry off then."

Scorpius walked next to his father, who was holding Astoria by the small of her back. After they had gone through the main manor gates, Scorpius reached for Draco's hand. As soon as he did, the familiar sensation of apparition took over him. It felt as if his stomach had somehow tied itself into a knot. Before Scorpius knew it, they were standing in the Leaky Cauldron. It was now Scorpius' turn to lead as he ran ahead towards a brick wall which served as the gateway to Diagon Alley. As Draco and Astoria neared the wall, Astoria drew her wand and tapped the bricks in a counter-clockwise order. Scorpius watched as the wall transformed itself into a doorway that lead to the bustling street of Diagon Alley.

Scorpius was the first to go through the gateway followed by both his parents. He stood astonished at the amount of people that were there. Diagon Alley was filled with people. There were children dragging their parents behind them , parents dragging their kids, lone teens wandering about with supply lists, groups of teens who were shopping together, and countless others who were all their shopping for the upcoming school year.

It was when Scorpius reached for his supplies list when he saw his friends, Todd Freece and Ryan McGallagher, staring through a glass window which displayed the latest Nimbus 4700. Scorpius ran towards his friends and joined them in admiration of the racing broom. Todd and Ryan greeted their friend when Scorpius approached.

"Can you believe at how fast this broom is? Faster than the Comet 1500!" exclaimed Todd.

"The Comet 1500? Ha! It's faster than the Limited Edition Firebolt 500!" argued Ryan.

"Impossible! The Firebolt 500 is the fastest thing out there, the Nimbus 4700 can't be faster than that! Think about it, the Tutshill Tornados won the Quidditch Championship Cup using Firebolt 500s against the Appleby Arrows who were using Nimbus 4700s!" Scorpius explained. His friends nodded in agreement. They sighed heavily in unison. Unfortunately, the company that manufactures Firebolts only released a limited number of Firebolt 500s, most of which were bought by professional quidditch teams. The rest of the prized brooms were auctioned off to the highest bidder and for anyone to acquire one now would take nothing short of a miracle.

"Scorpius Malfoy!" Astoria called out, her voice carrying through the loud crowded streets.

The young blond rolled his eyes at his Mother's call and reluctantly went to join his parents after saying his good-byes to his friends. Draco noticed this and marched toward his son. Draco leaned towards Scorpius, now standing eye level with the younger Malfoy. Scorpius knew he was in trouble when he saw his father walk briskly towards him. _Oh great…._

"Did you just roll your eyes toward your mother?" Draco fiercely asked, though he kept his voice low so that only his son could hear.

"N-no." Scorpius stuttered failing to mask the lie.

Draco glared at Scorpius, his cold grey eyes piercing through the matching grey eyes of his son. "Do not, under any circumstances, show any disrespect your mother. Understood?" Draco asked. Scorpius only nodded to answer the rhetorical question.

Satisfied, Draco recomposed himself and returned to his wife, followed closely by Scorpius. Astoria waited for her son to stand beside her before she gently placed an arm around him. "Try not to mind your father, he only did that because he cares." She whispered in his ear.

Again, Scorpius nodded in understanding. As he walked beside his parents, he took out his Hogwarts acceptance letter and skimmed to the page which contained the required supplies:

**First Year Students Will Require**:

- Three sets of plain work robes (black)

- One plain pointed hat (black)

- One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

- One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

**Other Equipment:**

- One Wand

- One Cauldron (Pewter, standard size 2)

- One set glass or crystal phials

- One Telescope

- One set brass scales

**Books:**

- The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk

- A History of Magic: Revised by Bathilda Bagshot

- Magical Theory by Alalbert Waffling

- A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

- One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

- Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

- Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by New Scamander

- The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

**PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS**

Scorpius sighed as he read the last line. He had hoped to get his first broomstick this year, but now he had to wait another full year. Scorpius walked into The Wardrobe, a prestigious clothing store. He easily found all the robes and clothing he needed for the school year. He marked each item off his list as his father paid for them.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Malfoy." Mr. Nold greeted with a friendly smile.

"Good afternoon to you, how is your day thus far?" Draco asked.

"Oh very well, thank you for, quiet busy you know." The old wizard glanced toward the blond boy who seemed to be marking things off a list. The Shopkeeper determined the boy to be Draco's son by the shocking resemblance he has to his father. "Ah that must be your son!"

"Indeed he is." Draco proudly stated as he guided his son by the shoulder to present him to the elder wizard. Scorpius managed to grin at Mr. Nold, knowing this old shopkeeper was one of the first to accept his father back into society.

At the end of the Second Wizarding War, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy worked hard in an attempt to regain their status as part of the social elite. Their vain efforts lead the Malfoy reputation nowhere. It was not until Draco Malfoy cut his ties to his father that he regained the family social status. Though Draco loved his father, he knew that the only way to redeem his family's credibility was to atone for any wrong that they had done during the war. Lucius disagreed to this, much too proud to admit to his faults.

Before Scorpius was born, Draco and Lucius had another heated argument in regards to regaining the Malfoy family reputation. It was during this altercation that Draco decided to take Astoria and move away from the Manor. Narcissa however, convinced her husband that it would be a better idea if she and Lucius left the Manor so that Draco can have a proper place for his family.

Draco had not spoken to his father since that night, but he occasionally gets a letter from him during the holidays. Narcissa on the other hand visits often and had watched after Scorpius when he was younger. It had taken Draco many years of working within the Ministry to convince the wizarding world that he had truly changed. It was a painfully slow process, but eventually Draco Malfoy attained the trust of those around him. There are still a few witches and wizards that are prejudice against the Malfoy family. Draco knew his family deserved it, however this only added fuel to prove them wrong.

"Will that be all?" Mr. Nold asked Draco.

"Yes, thanks again." Draco responded with a friendly grin.

Scorpius and his parents went to various shops and purchased all of the needed supplies for his first year at Hogwarts. Scorpius took another glance at his list. All that was left was a wand and books. Though he tried to save the best for last, he could no longer wait. He wanted a wand. It was the one object that every young wizard wished to possess. It symbolized a magical coming of age.

Scorpius entered Ollivanders, the small shabby wand shop . Draco and Astoria followed their son inside. Scorpius looked around curiously, wondering exactly how many wands were in the shop. From what he could see there were hundreds of thousands of narrow little boxes piled neatly against the walls, on shelves, the boxes were everywhere.

"Mr. Malfoy! I was wondering when young Scorpius would come for his wand." Said the old wand maker. Scorpius looked at the old man doubtfully before taking a glance back to his parents as if to say, _Really? This is the great wand maker?_

"Come now, don't be shy!" Ollivander motioned for Scorpius to come closer. "Now hold out your wand arm." The old wizard commanded.

Scorpius reluctantly rolled up the sleeve of his right arm before extending it to Mr. Ollivander. The old wizard took out a long tape measure with silver markings out of his pocket. The same tape measure that had been used since the shop opened. The magical tape measure began to work its way all over Scorpius' body, taking a strange variety of different measurements. From elbow to shoulder, finger to elbow, head to toe, toe to knee, knee to nose, there was no way of telling what the magical measuring tape would go next.

"Enough," the wizard said and the tape measure ceased its actions and immediately dropped to a heap on the floor. "Try this, ebony and phoenix feather. Nine and two thirds of an inch."

Scorpius only managed to hold the wand before Mr. Ollivander snatchd it back.

"No, no, that won't do." Mr. Ollivander muttered to himself. "Try this! Exactly like your father's first wand, hawthorn and unicorn hair, reasonably springy."

This time Scorpius managed to just barely raise the wand before Mr. Ollivander took it out of his hand.

"That one won't do. Hmmmm…."

Scorpius, Draco, and Astoria all watched as the old wizard rummaged through the maze of shelves. After several minutes Mr. Ollivander returned to the counter with an old, dusty, tattered box. "This… this might be the one for you Mr. Malfoy." Mr. Ollivander said as he patted the small box, causing him to cough from the amount of dust that collected on top of the abused container.

Scorpius reached for the box and opened it. "Ebony and dragon heartstring, ten and a half inches, rather tenacious." Mr. Ollivander said describing the wand.

Scorpius ran the back of his fingers down the length of the wand. It was a smooth, black, elegant looking wand, similar to that of his grandfather, Lucius. Upon picking it up, he immediately felt a warm sensation around his fingers. With the flick of his wrist, the wand responded by creating white and red sparks, when he swished it through the air, it created a black and red stream. Draco and Astoria both smiled as they watched their son find his wand.

"How peculiar…that wand has been in my shop for eons now. Very special that one. Only wand to have a Hungarian horntail heartstring core. After retrieving that particular heartstring, I swore, never again would I try. Such a difficult wand to make." Mr. Ollivander stated.

"Thank you Mr. Ollivander." Scorpius kindly said as Draco handed Mr. Ollivander ten gold Galleons to purchase Scorpius' wand.

"You're very welcome." The old wizard replied as he bowed them from his shop.

Upon Scorpius' return to the main street of Diagon Alley, he reached into his interior cloak pocket for the folded letter. He looked over the list of books and he knew of only one place to find them. Scorpius walked to Flourish and Blotts with his parents tow. The young wizard browsed through the maze of shelves in search for all the required books. Astoria watched as her son had difficulty finding the books. She offered to help, stating it would be much easier to conjure the books to go to them. Stubborn, Scorpius insisted that he find the books himself. Draco suggested that he and Astoria go elsewhere to leave their son to his task. Astoria thought it was a good idea and told Scorpius that they would be located at The Wardrobe.

Now with his parents gone, Scorpius was left to search though the shop. He managed to find all the books except _for A History of Magic: Revised. _Scorpius at last found the last book, with his vision trained on the book; he was too distracted to notice a girl who reached for the same copy. At the moment they brushed their hands against each other, each quickly pulled back their arm.

"Sorry," The young witch said with a blush to her cheeks.

"My apologies." Scorpius said at the same time now turning his attention to the girl who stood next to him. The girl wore a red tee shirt with a floral design, jeans, and had brown hair with just the slightest tint of red. The long soft curls framed her angelic face perfectly. But neither of which was what caught Scorpius' attention. It was her chestnut brown eyes that captured him. The blond boy stood stupidly as he was stuck by her beauty.

"Are you ok?" The girl asked. The young witch giggled as she reached for the same book as well as grabbing another copy to hand to Scorpius. "Here you go."

"Thanks." Scorpius managed to say with a grin.

"First year?" She inquired.

Scorpius nodded, "First year at Hogwarts, you?"

"Same." She smiled.

Scorpius looked over the girls shoulder at a young boy with red hair. The boy had both hands to his hips and glared impatiently at the girl he was speaking to. "That fellow over there seems to be trying to get your attention."

The girl turned her head to glance over her shoulder. "Oh that would my gremlin of a brother."

"COME ON!" The boy suddenly exclaimed, "Mum and Dad are waiting outside."

"Well it was nice to meet you." The witch quickly said as she hurriedly paid for her books before proceeding out the door.

Scorpius watched as she rushed out of the shop. With _A History of Magic: Revised _in hand, he placed it on top of the pile of books he had retrieved earlier. As he paid for the books with the money his father had given him, he frowned upon the realization that he did get a chance to ask for the girl's name.

* * *

**Reviews would be much appreciated :)**


	2. Hogwarts Express

**Disclaimer: Everything you recognize owned by JKR.**

**Thanks again to Deviant-Little-Angel for being awesome and leaving a review :)**

* * *

Chip watched quietly at the doorway as Scorpius reorganized his trunk for the third time in preparation for his first year at Hogwarts. The elf saw a lone book atop Scorpius' end table near his bed. Chip walked to it and tilted his head to the side trying to read the spine. _A History of Magic: Revised_. Chip tried to reach for the book, but was unsuccessful due to his height. Being a young elf, he only stood at a foot and a half. Chip hopped up once and missed the book again but was successful on his second attempt.

Scorpius looked over his shoulder when he heard a shuffle near his bed, he saw Chip trying to retrieve the book and was just about to get it himself when he saw the elf was finally able to get it. The young blond wizard spun his head back toward his trunk, pretending not to have seen Chip get the book.

"Chip wishes to help Young Master." The young elf enthusiastically said as he handed the book to Scorpious.

"Thanks Chip, I almost forgot about this one." Scorpius said with a smile. Chip grinned from ear to ear, pleased to know that he had helped Scorpius. Suddenly, Chip's floppy left ear twitched.

"Mistress calls." Chip stated before he vanished. Scorpius returned to organizing his trunk and just closed it shut when Chip apparated in his room again. "Mistress asks if Young Master is ready." He said.

"Just about," Scorpius stated as he began to lift and drag the trunk out of his room.

"Chip will help!" He exclaimed as he bounded towards the trunk and began to push it from the rear. Though it made no difference, Scorpius was appreciative of his efforts. Scorpius knew Chip well enough to let him be in this situation, all the little elf wanted to do was keep the family happy . Ever since Draco found Chip and rescued him from a severe winter storm, the young elf has made Malfoy Manor home and has since then decided upon himself that he would serve Draco as his master.

Astoria heard the noise of the trunk as Scorpius dragged it down the stairs before she saw her son. When they finally reached the bottom of the stairs she made her way towards them.

"Your father and I have a surprise for you." She said with a smile. "Draco, show him!"

Draco had been hiding just behind one of the walls with a large owl cage in tow. When he heard his wife call, he stepped out from his hiding spot and carried the cage towards his son.

"Since this will be the first time you will be away from home, your mother and I decided it would be a good time for you to get your own owl. Your mother of course expects to get a letter at least once a week." Draco explained as he showed his son the empty cage.

Chip tilted his head to the side while Scorpius raised a skeptical brow. "Where is it?"

"Hm?" Draco looked inside the cage and appeared shocked to see that it was empty. "Well where did that owl go?" He said with a chuckle as he turned his head this way and that in search for the bird.

Astoria laughed, "Your father is only teasing."

Draco chuckled and raised arm, just then a young great horned owl flew and landed on Draco's arm. "Ah here he is. Now he is currently without a name," Draco mentioned with a frown, "What shall you name him?"

Scorpius studied the owl before he spoke. "Well, what about Victor?" The owl only flapped his wings in protest. "Alright… how about Demitri?" The owl hooted and flew over to Scorpius in acceptance of the name. "Demitri it is," he smiled as Demitri gently landed on his arm. Scorpius took the empty cage and motioned for Demitri to go inside. The young horned owl obediently went inside the cage and watched as the Malfoy family prepared to go to King's Cross.

Draco assisted Scorpius in carrying the large trunk just outside the main doors. A chauffeur driven black limo pulled next to the main doors. When the vehicle stopped, the chauffeur hurriedly stepped out to relieve Scorpius of the trunk and helped Draco in placing the trunk in the back of the vehicle. After Scorpius retrieved Demitri's cage from inside the manor, he helped himself inside the limo and set Demitri beside him. The chauffeur held the door open for Astoria who stepped inside followed by Draco.

Astoria looked to her son with a frown. "I'm going to miss you," she said caressing Scorpius' cheek. "Do promise to write."

"I promise," the young boy smiled before adding, "Try not to worry, I'll be fine."

Astoria looked to her husband and was surprised to see a stern expression on his features, clearly in deep thought. Though Draco was excited for his son to attend Hogwarts, he grew steadily worried that Scorpius might suffer the repercussions of his actions during the war. Draco had always been prepared to accept the consequence to his actions during the war, but it simply would not be fair for Scorpius to bare any foul treatment. Draco only hoped that his son would be treated well at Hogwarts.

Astoria saw the worry on Draco's eyes. She leaned over and whispered, "He'll be fine." Draco looked into the eyes of his caring wife, ever so thankful to have her by his side. Astoria laid her head on his shoulder and looked to their son as the boy looked out the window, watching the world go by.

When they arrived at Kings's Cross, the chauffeur opened the door for the Malfoy's to step out. He then went to the back of the vehicle to place Scorpius' large trunk on a cart. Draco noticed the chauffeur struggle with the heavy weight of the container and went to assist the old man. "Here, let me help you."

"No, I can handle this sir," said the proud man. Draco stood by and watched, the trunk nearly crashed to the ground when Draco swiftly managed to catch the large container. "On second thought, I might need your help."

Together, Draco and the chauffer successfully secured Scorpius' trunk to a cart. Scorpius heard his father thank the old man and insisted that he could handle it from here. Draco glanced at his watch. _8:48_.

"The train leaves at nine o'clock; let's hurry before you miss it!"

The family hurriedly made their way to platform nine and three-quarters. As they neared platform nine and ten, Scorpius saw a family vanish through the magical barrier. Draco glanced down at his son and saw the nervous expression on his features. "No need to be nervous, watch me." Scorpius watched as his father briskly walked toward a solid brick wall… then vanish.

"It's our turn now," Astoria said with a smile as she looked down at her son. With a hard grip on Demitri's cage, Scorpius allowed his mother to lead him to the seemingly solid wall. "Walk with me." His mother instructed. Scorpius walked along side his mother and before he knew it he was standing next to his father on the other side of the barrier.

Scorpius watched as smoke from a scarlet steam engine drifted over the bustling crowd. All around him families were gathered, parents wishing luck upon their children. Various animals ran around the platform finding their perspective owners. Cats zig zagged between the legs of the crowd, owls hooted, frogs and toads hopping around. Scorpius couldn't help but chuckle at the scene before him.

Just then the train blew its horn, a signal to all of its departure. Scorpius looked down the rows of carriages already filled with students, he lead his parents down the platform in search of an empty cart.

"Oy! Over here!" exclaimed a familiar voice. Scorpius turned and saw Todd waving out a window.

Ryan poked his head out of the carriage and yelled, "We saved you a spot!"

Scorpius made his way towards his friends and with his father's help managed to get his trunk onto the carriage. After saying his goodbyes to his parents and promising his mother for the second time to write, he climbed into the cart. Scorpius carried Demitri's cage with one hand and dragged his trunk with the other. As he made his way towards where Todd and Ryan were, he passed several compartments filled with students talking to each other, laughing.

As Scorpius neared the compartment where his friends awaited, he saw _her_. The girl he had bumped into at Flourish and Blotts. She sat next to a dark haired boy and Scorpius debated on whether to say something to her when he noticed her giggle to something the boy said. Scorpius felt a tinge of jealousy, but brushed the feeling away. _Why should I be jealous? I don't even know her name!_

Todd met up with Scorpius and helped carry his trunk towards the compartment. And though Scorpius tried not to be obvious, Todd noticed as his friend glanced several times back at the girl in the next compartment. Scorpius turned his head in time to see a smirk on Todd's expression. "What?"

"Oh nothing mate, you'll find out soon enough."

Scorpius settled himself in the cart, his two friends chatting amongst themselves about quidditch , then they got into the subject of which house they'll all be sorted into.

"Slytherin!" Ryan exclaimed, "There's no doubt about that."

"Yeah, same here." Todd nodded his head and turned towards Scorpius. "What about you Malfoy?"

Scorpius wasn't paying attention when Todd asked him the question; instead he was listening to the muffle of the girl's laughter in the compartment next to theirs. He just couldn't seem to get her out of his mind. _I have to know her name._ He thought determined.

"Malfoy?" Todd inquired again.

Scorpius looked at his friend with a grin, "Slytherin." Scorpius opened his trunk and reached for his green and black robes and showed it to Ryan and Todd. The two boys mimicked Scorpius and reached for their matching robes as well.

"Seems like we're already prepared," Ryan laughed.

"Yeah…." Scorpius stood, "hold on, I've got to check on something." He said as he stepped out the compartment.

"on someone…" Todd whispered to Ryan with a snicker.

Scorpius took a deep breath before he proceeded to the compartment where _she_ was at. Scorpius knocked before entering the compartment, immediately the conversation between four others had stopped. All stared at the blond boy who had abruptly entered. Scorpius ignored them, his focus only on the girl he had encountered before. Scorpius smirked when he saw she was already wearing her school robes. On her lap was a book, Scorpius only managed to read half the title on the spine _A Histor…_. He only guessed what the rest of the title was.

"Hi." Scorpius managed to say.

"Hello." The girl responded with a smile. The dark haired boy next to her cleared his throat to grab his companions' attention, all the while scooting closer to her. It seemed to Scorpius that the boy seemed uncomfortable by his presence, though he did not understand why.

Scorpius sat down next to the dark haired boy and noticed a yellow holographic chocolate frog card shimmering brightly in the boys pocket. "You collect chocolate frog cards as well?" Scorpius asked, attempting to put the other boy at ease. The dark hared boy again glanced at the girl next to him before he nodded. "Hold on." Scorpius said as he went back to his compartment.

Todd and Ryan only watched as Scorpius dug through his trunk and found his large collection of chocolate frog cards. Scorpius sat back down next to the dark haired boy and proceeded to show all of the cards he had collected over the years. "I'm only missing a few of the rare cards."

The dark haired boy reached into his pocket and retrieved the yellow holographic card. "Like this one?" he said with a grin. The boy held the card up for Scorpius to see. Harry Potter appeared in the front smiling, brushing his bangs aside so his infamous lighting scar can be seen.

"Harry Potter! I can't believe you have that card. I've been trying for a while to get that one!" Scorpius exclaimed. He looked from the card to the boy who held it and back again. Then it clicked. Scorpius could not believe he did not see the resemblance before. "Potter?" he asked with a raised brow.

"Yep, Albus Potter." Albus proudly said and turned towards the girl next to him, "and this here is my cousin…"

"Rose." The girl said. "Rose Weasley."

* * *

**Let me know what you think of the story, send me a review!**


	3. Journey to Hogwarts

**Disclaimer: Everything you recognize owned by JKR.**

**Thanks to Deviant-Little-Angel and Indi Lestrange for leaving a review :) **

* * *

Scorpius' eyes widened with shock after Albus and Rose introduced themselves. He was in disbelief as he sat next to the son of Harry Potter and the daughter of Ron and Hermione Weasley; children of the Golden Trio. Now he understood why Albus behaved the way he had when Scorpius had entered the compartment. Calmly, Scorpius introduced himself to his new acquaintances.

"I'm Scorpius…"

"Malfoy" Albus and Rose said together.

"We know who you are," Albus said.

"Right," said the blond boy, feeling a bit out of place.

Just then a tall boy with black hair angrily slammed open the compartment door.

"James!" Albus and Rose both exclaimed with a surprise at his entrance.

James paid no attention to his brother or Rose as he entered. His dark eyes focused only on Scorpius.

"What in bloody hell are you doing in here Malfoy?" James fumed, malice in his voice. "You have no right to be in here!" the older boy snarled as he grabbed Scorpius by the collar of his cloak and threw him to the ground.

"James, stop this!" Rose cried out as she got up to aid Scorpius. Before she could reach the fallen boy, James had grabbed her arm.

"What are you doing? Sit back down!" James commanded as he tugged her to sit back down. "Filth like him DO NOT deserve OUR help".

Scorpius glared at James with anger in his steel grey eyes. He knew James' actions towards him were undeserved, but to retaliate would only fuel the prejudice against his family. Scorpius kept his eyes on James as he recovered back to his feet, bracing himself for another assault.

"Enough! James… please," Rose pleaded to her cousin.

The older boy glanced down to his tear stricken cousin before returning his glare to Scorpius.

"Leave now before I change my mind," James said with furrowed brows.

Scorpius met eyes with Rose saying a silent 'thank you' before he walked back to his compartment. Ryan and Todd were in a heated debate on the subject of which Quidditch team was better; they hardly noticed Scorpius when he returned.

Scorpius felt dejected as he stared blankly out the windows. His mind was preoccupied on wondering what his life at Hogwarts would be like. Would others treat him with malice such as James? He released a sigh as he pushed the negative thoughts away. Surely not everyone will react to him the same way James had.

A loud clattering outside in the corridor pulled Scorpius away from his thoughts. A cheerful looking lady slid back their door and said, "Anything from the cart?"

Todd and Ryan stopped mid-argument, nearly toppling over each other as they stood and walked towards the cart. They each bought a different assortment of candies and brought it back to their seats.

"What about you dear?" The woman asked Scorpius.

Scorpius was about to shake his head, but thought to try his luck at getting one of the limited edition chocolate frog cards. He grabbed a handful of chocolate frogs and paid the woman two silver Sickles. Scorpius sat back down and immediately began to go through the chocolate frogs and checked to see what card lay inside. The first Chocolate Frog contained Falco Aesalon, the second had Andros the Invincible, the third was Merwyn the Malicious, the fourth was Wendelin the Weird, and the fifth was Salazar Slytherin. All of which Scorpius already had in his collection. He placed the cards in his trunk, but held onto one.

Scorpius turned over his Salazar Slytherin card and read:

SALAZAR SLYTHERIN

_Co-Founder of Hogwards. Inventor and builder of the Chamber of Secrets. Gave his name to one of the four houses. One of the four celebrated Founders of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Was one of the first recorded Parselmouths, an accomplished Legilimens, and a notorious champion of pureblood supremacy. _

With a grin he placed the card with the rest of his collection. He sat back down and peered out the window. He could see snow capped mountains and thick forests under a darkening sky.

A voice echoed through the train: "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minute's time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately."

"Guess that means we should change into these," Ryan said as he held up his black school robes.

Scorpius quickly found his robes, thankful that he took the time to organize his trunk earlier. Todd found his robes just as the train began to slow down.

Scorpius said patted Demitri before he secured his cage, "I'll see you soon." The owl hooted in understanding.

The train slowed and finally came to a stop. Young witches and wizards pushed and shoved their way toward the doors and out to a small platform. Scorpius and his friends huddled together and waited, wondering where to go next.

"Firs' years! Firs' years! Come over here!" said a loud, deep, booming voice.

It didn't take much to find whom the voice belonged to. To describe the man as _large_ would be an understatement. He was almost twice the height of a normal man and at least five times as wide. He had long tangles of bushy black hair and a beard that hid his face.

"Any more firs' years? Mind yer step an' follow me!"

The large group of students all nervously followed the man as he led them with a single lamp. They were lead down a dark, steep, narrow path. It was so dark that even the moonlight didn't help. It seemed as if they were walking forever when suddenly the path curved around a bend.

There were loud murmurs of 'ooohs' and 'ahhhs' as the students all got their first look at Hogwarts. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side of a lake was a vast castle with many towers and protected by a large wall.

The giant of a man pointed to a small fleet of boats in the water near the shore. "No more'n four to a boat!"

Scorpius looked to his companions on either side of him and led them to one of the boats. They waited as the other students settled themselves into a boat. The large bearded man looked around to make sure all the students were in place.

"Ready everyone?" the giant asked. When no one said anything he boomed, "FORWARD!"

At the command, the fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake. The castle overhead seemed to tower over them as they sailed closer and closer to their destination. When the first boats reached the cliff, the boats carried them through an opening in the cliff face into a long dark tunnel until they reached a harbor within the cavern. When they arrived, the students all climbed out onto an old wooden deck and were led to a flight of stone steps.

" 'Ere we are now," The giant smiled as he watched the students gather around the oak doors. He raised a large fist and knocked on the castle doors.

**

* * *

Don't forget to review! I'd love to hear what you think about the story.**


End file.
